La rosa de los vientos
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: El amor entre dos enemigos puede surgir en los momentos más oscuros de sus vidas..Solo cuatro mujeres marcadas por una leyenda podran salvar al mundo para que no caiga en las tinieblas..¡CAPÍTULO 2!
1. La columna de fuego

"**La rosa de los vientos"**

**1. LA COLUMNA DE FUEGO**

¡¡Corre, ¿Qué mierda estas esperando?- grito una chica pelirroja a un chico que estaba apoyado contra la pared, respirando entre cortadamente, mirándola intensamente tratando de dilucidar las palabras desesperadas de la chica..Podía ver sus ojos castaños, teñidos de verdadero terror

No me voy a ir sin ti, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique?- le grito el chico caminando hacia ella, suavemente tratando de esconder sus gestos de dolor al frente de la chica. Miro su abdomen, y su camisa antes blanca, estaba casi entera bañada en sangre

Mira como estas- le grito la chica, mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos- Tu no puedes hacer nada Harry, nada ¡absolutamente nada!..

Algo puedo hacer, y si debo morir, ¡moriré maldita sea, Ginny!- le dijo el chico mientras se paraba al frente de la chica, y con una mano le quitaba los mechones pelirrojos de la cara, a la chica, con dulzura y cariño- Yo no quise que terminara esto así..

Nadie lo quiso Harry, nadie..- mascullo la chica, con su voz llena de impotencia- pero así estaba escrito..- dijo con ira en su voz queriéndose revelar contra el terrible destino-..y tu sabes que quedándote acá no lograras nada..solo las cuatro podemos vencerlo a él..

¡No!- gritó el chico tomando con violencia los hombros de la chica- tu no te vas a enfrentar con él..Nadie lo va a hacer..,más que yo..

¿Más que tu?- le dijo la chica incresula e impresionada por las palabras del chico- Harry tu no puedes hacer magia..

Ya lo se, ya lo se- exclamo Harry alzando una mano hacia donde fuera- ¡tu crees que para mí es muy agradable saber que no puedo hacer nada!..estoy frustrado Ginny..maldita sea todo esto..tiene que haber una forma- dijo el chico mientras con una mano trataba de ordenar su cabello

-¡Que ingenuo eres Harry!- le dijo la chica sosteniendo la mirada al chico- asume la realidad de una maldita y jodida vez, no hay nada que hacer..no podemos seguir escapando, el destino ya nos cazo, y solo hay que hacerle frente ahora..

Ginny..mi querida Ginny..-dijo el chico comenzando a besar la cara de la chica, cual estaba pálida y fría..la besaba con la esperanza de poder transmitirle vida y calor..Darle un poco de calor a sus labios fríos y azotados por la guerra..

La chica también besaba al chico con pasión y dulzura a la vez, solo como ella lo hacía..Lo besaba como si fuese la primera vez..y también como la última..No quería decirle al chico que ella sentía que lo más seguro es que no iba a salir todo bien..Tenía la amarga corazonada de que no todo iba a salir bien..Era tantas las cosas que se tenían para perder, ¡¡tantas! Pero ella quería olvidarse en esos minutos..Quería saborear esos segundos con el único hombre que ella siempre amo..Como había gastado su tiempo con otros chicos, como ella fue tan estúpida y pudo creer que lo había olvidado..¿Como iba a olvidar su primer amor? ¿A que mierda jugaba tratando y pretendiendo querer a otros hombres?..

Uno nunca sabe cuando la vida se puede acabar..Uno no sabe cuantas veces pierde el tiempo en verdaderas estupideces..Ella devoraba los labios del chico, tratando de inundarse en su calor, que le diera un poco de su vida y valentía para afrontar el duro destino que le deparaba a ella y a sus amigas..

Las manos del chico recorrían desesperadamente el cuerpo de la chica, tratando de recordarla con su tacto..Tratando de grabar con su tacto el cuerpo de la chica, por que si algo no salía bien..el se quedaría con el recuerdo de quién tanto amo..de su preciosa Ginebra..la única a quién el iba a amar, pasase lo que pasase..

¡Ginny!- grito la figura de una chica quien iba corriendo junto a una persona más, cual estaba cubierta por una capa negra, y no se podía ver de quién se trataba.

Los chicos se separaron suavemente, más se seguían mirando con complicidad, y se tomaban la mano, para poder sentirse..el destino los había venido a buscar, encarnada en la figura de la chica rubia que estaba al frente de ellos

Ginny te estaba buscando- le dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules y hermosos, cuales a pesar de la serenidad que siempre denotaban, ahora solo mostraban la desesperación que estaba sintiendo..ya no podía esconder en una mirada serena lo que sentía, ya no más..su mirada y facciones eran angustia pura..en la más viva y cruel forma..- Harry todavía no te has marchado..¡Tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes, él va a escapar del campo milenario en cualquier momento..no hay tiempo..tienes que irte..

Luna yo no voy a ir a ningún lado- dijo el chico firmemente, y sin violencia, más sus ojos demostraban que iba a cambiar de parecer, y que nada ni nadie lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión- yo me quedo acá y voy a enfrentarlo también..

¡No puedes Harry! Te va a matar, te va a liquidar, y tu no puedes hacer nada contra él, no vez que estas desangrando, escapa de este castillo infernal, andate, el ministerio esta afuera tratando de entrar a esta fortaleza, nosotras ya liquidamos a todos los obstáculos del ala oeste, puedes irte por ahí.. ya no hay razón de que te quedes aquí..-decía la chica con voz apremiante e impaciente

¿Cómo que no hay razón Luna de que yo este aquí?- salto el chico con furia- el ha marcado y ha estado presente toda, TODA, mi vida, no me vengas con que "esto no te involucra Harry", porque para tu información me involucra, más de lo que quise, más de lo que yo pensé, y mis amigas, y la mujer que yo amo se van a

quedar con ese lunático y con que otras cosas más, tu en verdad estas mal de la cabeza..- decía el chico con furia retenida en su voz

Pero Harry..-comenzó a decir Luna con voz más debilitada, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la persona encapuchada

Potter tiene razón..-dijo la voz de una chica, mientras se sacaba la capucha, dejando al descubierto su pálida, hermosa y fina cara, dejando también ver sus cabellos negros y largos, y sus ojos azules que miraban penetrantemente a los chicos..- Luna, el tiene tantas razones de estar como nosotras..

Pero..- comenzó a decir la chica con mirada confundida mirando a Ginny, cual no le devolvía la mirada, ya que la tenía clavada en el rostro del ojiverde

Pero nada, no te pongas terca, ¿no vez que no hay tiempo y que esta es una discusión sin sentido?- le pregunto la chica alzando una de sus delgadas y hermosas cejas- el va a quedarse acá y nada lo va a hacer cambiar, y no hay que hacer adivina para entender eso..-dijo mientras le sonreía a Harry, cual no pudo evitar de sonreír a la chica que tenía al frente, en tan poco tiempo, ella ya lo conocía en gran parte muy bien..

Ella tiene razón Luna-dijo el chico mientras miraba de forma penetrante y segura a la rubia, cual lo miraba con intensidad y confusión..Su mente se debatía entre el deber y lo que que quería hacer su corazón..en su cabeza todavía retomaban las palabras de Dumbledore, cuando le dijo

"_No dejes que Harry este cuando llegue la hora"_

Pero no podía impedirle al chico nada, ella no era su madre, ni su abuela ni nada de eso, era tan solo su amiga, y si el decidía estar presente cuando llegase la hora..era su decisión y no había nada que hacer..solo tenía que procurar que no interrumpiese nada.. y que aceptase las consecuencias de su decisión..

Esta bien Harry..pero escúchame bien- le dijo la chica poniendo énfasis y volumen en lo que iba a decir- escúchame bien ya que no lo voy a repetir, cualquier intervención y estupidez que hagas..y te juro..te juro que voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas..- dijo la chica con un tono entre cansado, angustiado y de advertencia

Tienes mi palabra Luna- dijo el chico dándole la mano a la chica

Esta bien Harry- dijo la chica sonriéndole al chico liberando la tensión del ambiente, mientras tanto Ginny dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, y la pelinegra no pudo evitar no sonreír.. Y Harry hizo algo imprevisto para Luna, cual encontro un gesto verdaderamente hermoso..Harry la abrazo..con fuerza

Hay abrazos para todo..y para todos..Abrazos de pareja, de un padre a una hija, o de una madre a un hijo..Hay un abrazo para cada ocasión, y resulta que existen abrazos que no se olvidan jamás..No hay nada más bonito que fundirse en un abrazo tierno y largo..donde las personas pueden expresar el afecto que se tienen..Es una especie de unión corporal entre dos personas, pero más que una unión corporal, es también una unión espiritual, donde los cuerpos y almas quedan fundidos en un solo cuerpo..Ese abrazo los marcaría de por vida..era un abrazo para jamás olvidar..apurado por las terribles circunstancias que se desarrollaban al frente de ellos, pero tierno y lleno de afecto..

Ya ya, basta con sentimentalismos- dijo la pelinegra caminando en dirección de

Ginny cual ahora estaba arreglando su túnica, y asegurándose de tener el amuleto negro de Sadao en su muñeca derecha... mas no pudo seguir caminando, ya que perdio el equilibrio y comenzo a caer..

¡Pansy!- grito Ginny mientras corría para recoger a su amiga cual había caído al frío y duro suelo de piedra- ¿Qué te pa..?- mas la pelirroja se quedo callada al ver a la chica con sus manos en el abdomen, donde había una pequeña mancha de sangre..- ¿Qué te hicieron?

No es nada, es solo que me hirieron cuando veníamos para acá..-dijo la chica tratando de quitarle importancia, más la pelirroja sabía que la herida que tenía Pansy no era cosa de broma

¿Qué te hirió?- pregunto Ginny mirando el abdomen descubierto de la chica, donde había un agujero de un radio de medio centímetro

Un dardo de Liliput..-susurro Luna cual se acerco donde Pansy yacía en el suelo, junto a Ginny- ¿Tienes idea estúpida de lo grave que es eso?

Si..-susurro Pansy con una media sonrisa dibujada en la comisura de su rostro más palído que nunca y sudoroso- pero bueno el tiempo..

Y tu salud, so estúpida!- grito Ginny enojadísima, mientras extraía de su capa un frasco con un liquído azulino- tu sabes que esos dardos te hacen caer en la oscuridad cayendo en un estado de coma incurable, y que jamás despertarías..

Sí eso también lo sabía..-mascullo la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos por el dolor, y sus ojos azules cada vez se iban volviendo negros- pero no quería atrazar todo esto..y pense que abría de sucumbir en la oscuridad después de tener que luchar contra él..pero veo que el proceso es más rápido de lo que pensaba

Pues obvio- dijo Harry mientras tocaba el abdomen de Pansy- el veneno de los Liliput son muy poderoso, y uno sucumbe a él tras unas horas..Ginny- dijo el chico mirando a la pelirroja- me pasas el frasco porfavor?

Harry tomo el frasco que le pasaba la pelirroja, y le aplico un poco de una sustancia humeante al abdomen de la chica, cual ni se quejo ante el ardiente contacto de la sustancia con su piel

Pansy Parkinson se paro, mientras se cubría nuevamente el abdomen, y se puso la capucha nuevamente en la cabeza, ocultando así a los demás su rostro, antes de pronunciar las palabras que los llevarían a aterrizar nuevamente a la dura realidad

Vamos..tenemos que salir al patio exterior..el que da al bosque..es ahí donde debe ser.. y es ahí donde lo dejamos a él por última vez, y es ahí donde debería estar..-dijo con voz clara y limpia, y para sorpresa de los demás había un dejo de resignación en su voz..como que ya se había entregado al destino

Corrieron los cuatro con toda su fuerza hacia el patio exterior del castillo..Pero no era cosa fácil llegar a él..El castillo era un lugar con muchos pasillos, y estaban casi todos prácticamente oscuros y llenos de cadáveres de monstruos y seres oscuros con los que anteriormente se habían enfrentado, lo que hacía difícil salir al exterior de este..

Que ironía esla vida, que irónico es el actuar de los seres humanos, van hacia donde no quisiesen ir, actúan y hacen cosas que preferirían evitar..impulsados por los sentimientos, dejan de hacer cosas esenciales para ellos o hacen cosas que si hubiesen estado pensando fria y calculadoramente jamás lo harían..Pero ahora ellos impulsados por la valentía, la esperanza, y un sin fin de sentimientos se acercaban a lo que iba a ser su muerte segura..

Al salir, sintieron inmediatamente los efectos del frío, cuales le acuchillaban sin piedad la piel, y les enfriaba el cuerpo..pero lo más extraño de todo, es que era pleno julio..donde el calor era asfixiante..pero esa noche no era una noche común y corriente, no era una noche donde todo era monótono y seguía su cauce..Era una noche donde se rompía el hábito, donde algo decisivo se iba a ver en esa noche..y que los protagonistas que se hallaban en ese largo y extenso jardín del castillo Baudelaire era por que algo superior los había puesto ahí..

Este lugar es siniestro..-susurro Ginny mientras bajaba los peldaños de piedra hasta llegas al pasto

Eso no te lo discuto pequeña Weasley..-dijo Pansy Parkinson que se había puesto a su lado. El jardín era extenso, más parecía una pequeña parcela, y estaba rodeado de altos árboles, cuales cernían sus sombras amenazadoramente sobre los chicos..E l jardín tenía unas cuantas estatuas cerca de los muros del castillo, cuales más que parecer hermosos Ángeles, se parecían más a temibles gárgolas..Y las flores que se encontraban en algunas partes del jardín, no eran de hermosos colores rojos, o blancas, sino estas eran negras..Negras como la noche amenazante, negras como el mar inundado en el caos..

¿Dónde estan?- pregunto Luna mirando a los alrededores del extenso jardín- deberían haber llegado..esto no me esta gustando..

Maldición..-maldijo por lo bajo Pansy Parkinson- a la mierda con ellos, nosotros no podemos perder más el tiempo, vamos ahora al claro de agua, es ahí donde lo dejamos..

¡Pero que mierda dices Pansy!- le grito la pelirroja- tu sabes perfectamente que no sacamos nada, nada, si es que ella no esta..

Si lo se, si lo se- grito la chica perdiendo la paciencia- se perfectamente que Granger es indispensable para destruírlo..pero no hay rastro de ella..

¿No le habrá pasado nada?- pregunto Harry con una expresión de temor ante la vida de su mejor amiga

Es Imposible..- dijo Luna al chico- ella es demasiado fuerte y poderosa, y tiene un conocimiento más amplio que nosotros en magia de todo tipo..

Pero dejo de hablar y no pudo nada más que palidecer de gran manera, al ver lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, al medio del bosque..Los demás se dieron vuelta al escuchjar el estrepitoso y apocalíptico ruido, y no pudieron más que exclamar sus caras expresiones de horror..de sus gargantas no se producía ningun ruido, estaban paralizados ante el terror de lo que significaba lo que estaban viendo

En la mitad del bosque una gran columna de fuego, en dirección hacia el cielo se había formado…era una especie de remolino de un fuego poco común..De un fuego morado..Se había bañado el bosque de un olor a níquel y arsénico..Olor a maldad, a que el caos personificado por fin había sido liberado..

Ya esta..es el comienzo del fin..-susurro Ginny sin dejar de mirar la horrible escena que se veía desde lejos

Él por fin se libero de su largo letargo..y si no hacemos algo rápido, el caos se va a desatar, como lo hizo anteriormente..-dijo Luna sin poder apartar la mirada de la columna de fuego, cual como que la hechizaba, y la dejaba paralizada de terror, y no solo eso le pasaba a ella, sino a todos los presentes..

Pero fue Harry quién interrumpió la hipnosis de sus compañeros, y les dijo con voz de mandato, como si ellos fuesen uno de sus alumnos de espionaje de guerra

¿Pero que hacemos parados acá?. REACCIONEN!- grito Harry con furia- vamos a donde esta él, tenemos que luchar ahora, no hay tiempo que perder, si el escapase de los dominios del castillo, ya no habrá nada que hacer

¡Tiene razón Harry!- grito Luna dejando de mirar la columna de fuego, mientras miraba al chico- pero necesitamos de Hermione, o sino no se va a cerar el círculo

¿Y si esta muerta?- pregunto de repente Ginny en un ataque de miedo- ¿Qué pasa si la mataron?

Eso no puede ser Weasley- dijo impaciente Pansy cual comenzaba a pasearse en el jardín

¿Pero como estas tan segura?- le pregunto Harry agresivamente a la chica, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina

Por que ya lo habríamos sabido..- exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa enigmática, que comenzó a molestar a su compañero

¡Dejate de tus misterios Parkinson!- le grito Harry exasperado- algo tienes tramado, algo sabes y no nos quieres decir..

A veces eres más imbécil de lo que pareces Potter- dijo la chica enojada- no tengo nada tramado más que liquidar a ese monstruo, ahora de que se algo que ignoras, ahí te podría creer algo más..

Paren de pelear, no ven que el odio y la ira que generan alimenta a ese mostruo- dijo Luna tratando de separar a sus dos amigos, cuales estaban discutiendo muy cerca, apuntandose con los dedos- la desunión y la discordia entre nosotros es lo que nos puede llevar a la perdición..

Esta bien- dijo Pansy sonriendo a la chica- tienes razón, si salimos de esta vivos Potter de ahí hablamos..

Esta bien- dijo el chico sonriendo un poco- pero por lo que más queras Parkinson

dime que sabes..

Si- colaboro Ginny- ¿Cómo sabes que si Hermione hubiese muerto nosotros sabríamos?

Por que esta conmigo- dijo un chico alto y rubio con frialdad, apareciendo por la puerta del castillo, con una hermosa chica entren sus brazos..

**Hola hermosas ¿como estan?**

**Bueno bueno me presento, mi nombre es Nacha, y tengo 17 años (jeje de hecho voy a cumplir 18 en un mes más), y soy de Chile.. **

**Bueno este es mi segundo ff en fan fiction, el primero es "Devuélveme la vida". Bueno de hecho yo escribo ff en otro foro, el de Warner BROS. Donde ahí tengo Devuélveme la vida, y tengo otro que se llama Toughtless..y bueno nose como en un acto de locura e inspiración comenze a escribir este ff, cual no va a ser muy largo..no va a tener más que 15 capítulos, y bueno si me alargo jeje, sera..Pero el final ya lo tengo escrito en mi cabeza, asi que no me voy a salir mucho del contexto.**

**Bueno este ff, es algo dark, como todos mis ff, pero algunos más que otros. El contexto de este ff si se habrán dado cuenta es en un periodo de Guerra, y creo jeje que les habrá sorprendido por que Slytherins y Gryffindors están juntos, no?..bueno eso se va a ir sabiendo mientras se desarrolla este ff..**

**Bueno la trama va a girar alrededor de la pareja de Hermione y Draco Malfoy, aunque eso no significa que me vaya a centrar solo en ellos, ya que los otros personajes son muy importantes para el ff, y la guerra también lo es, no crean que me voy a centrar específicamente en ellos..**

**BUENO UN BESO ME DESPIDO, Y PORFA DEJEN RR, HASTA PRONTO!**


	2. La caída de Hogwarts

**2. La caída de Hogwarts**

**PASADO**

**(6 meses antes)**

-Queridos alumnos!- resonó una voz potentemente sobre las paredes del comedor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- nos encontramos siendo atacados por Lord Voldemort, quien en esta noche junto a sus mortífagos, ha logrado traspasar finalmente las últimas barreras que protegían nuestro querido colegio- dijo Voldemort mientras veía los rostros cansados, con sueños y dominados por el temor de todos sus alumnos, quienes comenzaban a palidecer mortecina mente- Pero no se angustien, ningún alumno será tocado mientras yo viva, mientras yo este de pie, ningún alumno estará solo..El ministerio de magia, con sus aurors y la Orden del Fénix se encuentran defendiendo la fortaleza, para que los mortífagos no ingresen a este lugar, luchando con sus vidas..

-Vamos a morir!-se escucho un grito histérico de una chica de unos 12 años de edad, en el comedor, provocando que la histeria se desatara sobre todos los alumnos menores, mientras los mayores trataban de tranquilizarlos, con palabras de consuelo, que quedaban sepultadas por los alaridos de los pequeños, que comenzaban a correr en estampida hacia la puerta, presas del pánico, aplastando a los más débiles

-Silencio!- grito la voz de Dumbledore con potencia, haciendo que todos los alumnos se detuviesen, y dejasen de gritar y tratar de salir del comedor- Nadie va a morir si es que permaneces aquí, junto conmigo, tengo una forma de sacarlos de aquí, pero para ello, necesito que se tranquilicen de una vez por todas, que permanezcan unidos y que me escuchen..-dijo el director de Hogwarts con la voz cansada- Voy a transportarlos al ministerio de Magia, en Londres..

-A todos!- grito una voz incrédula desde la multitud atónita de alumnos

-Es Dumbledore, es obvio que a todos..-grito una vocecita de un niño de 11 años, que miraba esperanzadoramente al viejo director, que no pudo evitar sonreír

-A todos..-dijo Dumbledore cansadamente- para ello necesito, que todos se una y …

-Pero no es que hay un hechizo antiguo que no permite que las personas se tele transporten fuera y adentro del castillo?- pregunto un alumno de 16 años de la casa de Revenclaw, mientras sus dos brazos abrazaban a una niña pequeña, que se aferraba a él con fuerza, como si el fuese a ser su salvación

-Muy inteligente señor Beckett- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- pero no tema, no teman, voy a deshabilitarlo durante un minuto, para transportarlos a todos al ministerio, quedarse aquí sería un suicidio..

-Pero eso no le daría la oportunidad a los mortífagos de entrar finalmente al castillo y de atacarnos?- pregunto Dean Thomas, quien se encontraba junto a otros alumnos de séptimo año, al fondo del comedor, conteniendo la puerta de entrada, junto a Seamos Finnigan y Ernie McMillan

-Es un riesgo que debemos tomar señor Thomas, no hay forma de escapar de este castillo que no sea transportándolos al ministerio, estamos rodeados, y tratar de salir de otra manera significaría el suicidio..-dijo Dumbledore tristemente- Hogwarts ha llegado a su final, es la hora de que una tradición ya casi milenaria se vea interrumpida por la maldad de seres despiadadazos, llegó la dura y fría hora de que este castillo, que más que nada fue un hogar para muchos, caiga por el mal- dijo el viejo director mientras lágrimas caían por su arrugado rostro- pero no se angustien, Hogwarts volverá a resurgir de este infierno, con todo su esplendor, ya que Hogwarts existe en sus corazones..no olviden a Hogwarts, no me olviden a mí, no olviden a sus amigos y lo que han aprendido..tarde o temprano todo volverá a la normalidad..tarde o temprano..

-Albus..es la hora..-dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall entrado por una puerta lateral, con su ropaje arrugado y su rostro bañado de terror y dolor. Hogwarts había sido su hogar, su vida, y ahora lo iba a tener que abandonar por seres crueles. Iba a hacer lo posible para defenderlo, a él y a sus alumnos, hasta dar la vida por ello, por que sin sus alumnos, sin Hogwarts, su vida e volvería en nada, ya que había entregado su vida, sus años, sus fuerzas por educar a esos niños, que ella los consideraba propios, que ella los consideraba parte de su vida.

-Es la hora..-musito el hombre con el rostro gacho y con la mirada triste, no había nada que hacer. Todo había terminado por ahora- Es la hora..-dijo con más fuerza, mas perdió la concentración al ver lo que veía en el fondo del comedor. Así que Harry Potter finalmente lo iba a hacer

Así que finalmente el niño que vivió, después de 17 años de una vida marcada por una cruel profecía iba a enfrentarse contra el ser que lo había privado de felicidad, vida y libertad. No lo podía detener, el momento de Harry Potter había llegado, y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él, Albus Dumbledore podía evitarlo

Ahí estaba el Gryffindor, capitán de quidditch, con los ojos cerrados, con su varita en mano, entre la multitud, con el ceño fruncido a causa de la concentración, mientras un aura roja lo envolvía, un aura de valor, ya que estaba próximo a enfrentarse a quien había asesinado a tantas personas que el había amado.

Era la hora de la batalla final, de la batalla entre el bien y el mal, del odio y del amor

-Es la hora..-retomo el director, mirando fijamente donde se encontraba Harry imperturbable, como si nada de lo que le estuviese rodeando, ni el caos, ni la muerte próxima le importase- de abandonar Hogwarts, pero no se angustien, siempre van a existir héroes dispuestos a dar su vida, su alma, su todo por la paz de ustedes, por la paz del mundo, oren por ellos, ya que en ellos están sus esperanzas..-dijo el director sin dejar de mirar al moreno admirado de cómo podía tener este tanto valor y tanta fuerza. Simplemente por que era un Gryffindor, un Gryffindor que iba a salvar al mundo, del mal, de Voldemort

Pero el viejo director al mirar nuevamente hacia donde estaba Harry quedo pálido del terror. Harry Potter no iba a ir solo, como el creía que lo iba a hacer. Sus tres fieles amigos, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Ginny Weasley, se encontraban a pocos metros del moreno, a sus espaldas en un rincón, tomados de la mano, mientras la morena, la alumna más inteligente que había tenido Voldemort desde Voldemort, la alumna que poseía un poder en potencia temible, a pesar de su sangre, recitaba un conjuro que el conocía muy bien.

No iban esos tres Gryffindors a ser transportados por el, a salvo al Ministerio de Magia, al contrario se iban a quedar en Hogwarts, para ayudar, para defender al que tanto amaban y que tenía que enfrentarse al horror de enfrentar al mal encarnado por Voldemort. Ahí verdaderamente descubrió que la amistad que los unía iba más allá de toda frontera, inclusive más allá del peligro de la muerte. Su amistad trascendía más allá de lo material, de la carne, de la vida. La amistad para esas tres personas, era todo, y ellos estaban dispuestos a dar todo por su amigo

Eso era amistad

Dar todo por el ser que se ama

Eso era amor

Dar la vida por quien se ama

No iba a detenerlos. Ellos eran libres de optar, el no podía impedir una decisión tan pura, tan buena, tan llena de entrega. No podía ser tan cruel de no permitirle a esos Gryffindors ayudar a Harry Potter, ya que lo más seguro que el moreno los fuese a necesitar, necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigos, aunque el dijese que no. Ya que el no quería que ellos arriesgasen su vida por él, no quería cargar con más sangre y más culpas. El no podía llegar a comprender que ellos querían dar inclusive su vida por él. No podía soportar esa idea. Según Harry Potter, muchos habían dado su vida por él, no soportaría ninguna más, prefería la muerte antes de ver a uno de sus queridos amigos morir por su culpa

Hermione, Ron y Ginny, permanecían tomados de la mano fuertemente, como si su vida dependiese de aquello. Para que funcionase el hechizo transportador tenían que concentrarse firmemente, ignorando los jadeos y gritos de angustia de las personas que los rodeaban. Hermione había planeado aquel plan cuidadosamente. Sentía ella, al igual que sus demás amigos, que los mortífagos iban a atacar pronto Hogwarts, y que Harry aprovecharía la oportunidad para enfrentarse con Voldemort, y que este no dejaría que sus amigos lo ayudasen. También Hermione había bien pensado que la única forma de hacer que los alumnos de Hogwarts escapasen del castillo, era siendo transportados por Dumbledore a un lugar seguro, desde el comedor.

Sabía ella, según como lo había planeado con la astucia de Ginny, que Dumbledore los reuniría e el comedor y quitaría el velo protector de transportaciones de Hogwarts, para transportar a los alumnos a un lugar seguro.

Sabía que Harry había pensado lo mismo, y que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de transportarse a un lugar del castillo, cuando el velo de protección se hubiese debilitado, para así enfrentar a Voldemort, como lo había anunciado la profecía hace 16 años atrás. Y ellos iban a hacer lo mismo. Iban a ocupar esa magnifica oportunidad para ir a ayudar a Harry.

Ellos querían luchar contra quienes había corrompido su felicidad y habían aniquilado a sus seres queridos. Esa también era su batalla final, ese era también sus momentos para luchar, para batallar contra esos seres infernales y sin corazón.

-Hermione, estas segura que esto va a funcionar?- murmuro Ginny con los ojos cerrados, sin mirar a su amiga y a su hermano, mientras las dudas comenzaban a minar su ser

-No dudes, en el dudar esta la perdición..-dijo Hermione solemnemente- nuestro poder, nuestra magia, nuestro deseo es más poderoso..Recuérdalo Ginny, es el momento de ayudar verdaderamente a Harry..

-Es el momento de vengar la muerte de Percy..-dijo Ron tristemente, mientras tomaba con más fuerzas la mano de las chicas- es la batalla final..El momento final, el momento que vamos a acompañar a Harry inclusive hasta la muerte..

-Siento la presencia de Dumbledore..-dijo Hermione seriamente- sabe lo que vamos a hacer, y no nos lo va a impedir, sabe que es nuestra decisión, y la respeta y la valora, sabe que Harry nos va a necesitar..por ello necesito que se concentren, que centren toda su magia en el lugar que les dije a donde nos vamos a transportar..por Harry, por Percy y por mi madre

-Es la hora queridos alumnos, recuerden esto; cuídense, no pierdan las esperanzas, serán su único alimento-dijo el director con una sonrisa triste: Ahora!- grito con voz potente mientras alzaba su varita con decisión, mientras u manto blanco comenzaba a cubrir a cada alumno, cuales miraban esto con mirada atemorizada

-Ahora!- grito la voz de Harry Potter con vehemencia, casi al unísono con la de Dumbledore, mientras una burbuja lo rodeaba, antes de que la fuerte magia de Dumbledore le tocase, y desaparecía del comedor

-Hermione es el momento..-dijo Ginny histéricamente abriendo los ojos, y mirando como la magia de Dumbledore ya iba a tocarlos y transportarlos a un destino que no habían elegido. Al girar su rostro pudo ver como los ojos de Hermione estaban abiertos y totalmente blancos, mientras recitaba un hechizo que ella no lograba comprender- Ahora!- dijo la castaña con la voz ronca y vacía, mientras un manto los cubría y los sacaba del comedor..

Pero antes de desaparecer Dumbledore a todos los alumnos del comedor hacia el Ministerio de Magia, pudo sentir como la presencia de los cuatro Gryffindor desaparecían, pero a demás pudo sentir como tres presencias más desaparecían del comedor..

Tres presencias poderosas, tres presencias Slytherins..

…………

……

…

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

…

……

…………

**Hola! Tanto tiempo! Como están? Ojala que bien..Bueno en verdad lo siento, este ff no lo actualice como en 10 meses, pero en verdad no fue con mala intención, tenía borradores escritos, pero ninguno me convencía lo suficiente, y bueno este fue el que más me convenció. Tal vez no entiendan nada este capítulo, no? Parece totalmente inconexo con el primer capítulo, ya lo sé, pero es que este ff lo voy a escribir mediante racconto, o sea un capítulo del presente, y tres capítulos del pasado, y un capítulo del presente y de ahí tres del pasado..Ya se que es raro, y que tal vez no les guste mucho, pero quería hacerlo algo más original. Bueno en el primer capítulo vimos que los Slytheris y Gryffindors están amigos y se iban a enfrentar a un enemigo más pavoroso que Voldemort, también vemos que Harry no posee magia, que Draco es supuestamente un traidor, y vemos un poco de Romance. Bueno la intención del pasado es explicar por que se hicieron amigos, por que Harry no posee magia, cual es la profecía para matar a este nuevo enemigo, quien es el nuevo enemigo y un sin fin de cuestionan tes que se van a ir descifrando tanto en el pasado como en el presente. Bueno ojala que les haya gustado , y bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que o voy a actualizar lo antes posible! Besos, y gracias, dejen rr por favor!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-TercySScloe**

**-Siasira**

**-Nue**

**-Kisuna-Chan**

**-Yeraid**

**-Alexia Riddle**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Ali**

**-Alhena Knight**

**-Aleja M**

**-Gerulita Evans**

**-Sakurita-Q**

**-Silvia**

**-Lara Malfoy Lynn**

**-Ana**

**GRACIAS!**

**QUE ESTEN BIEN!**

**PORFA DEJEN RR!**


End file.
